Artificial life, and memories remembered
by FireChibi
Summary: Complete, Yuki almost killed. Shuichi gets hurt. Does it all turn out ok. Sequal to accidents
1. Default Chapter

The pain unbearable as it coursed threw his entire body. Hands pressed against his flesh, bruises forming all over him. Deep nails scratched over him. He looked up into deep hate filled eyes. A cold, hard hand lifted forcing his head to one side. Less then gentle kisses ran down his neck. He screamed, as his shirt was ripped open.  
Blond hair, fell in front of equally golden eyes, as his glasses we torn from his face. A scratch formed across his face, blood trickling across his pale skin. A wet, hot tongue licked at the blood, keeping the wound fresh and the crimson stream flowing down his face.  
The echoing sound of twin zippers being pulled down, filled the air, resounded off the walls. Terrified eyes glared at the man he had once respected, and admired. Everything went black, as he felt himself forced upon. The sound of his own screams filling his ears, as unconscious over whelmed him.  
Eiri sat up, darkness surrounding him. His breath came in quick, desperate gasps. He starred into the nothingness around him. He turned to one side, looking down at his young strawberry haired lover. He bent his head slowly and kissed the boy's forehead, before he rose from the bed wrapping the black silk rode, Shuichi claimed to have given him.  
He entered the hall, silently. Walking down the hall he entered the office and sat before the computer. He started working again a couple weeks ago. It was not long after that, that the nightmares had started.  
Eiri starred at the computer screen for a long time before he began to type. The sound of the keys seemed to put him on edge, but it was the only he knew how to deal with his insomnia.  
His fingers paused above the keys, his heart skipped a beet, as a pair of warms arms wrapped. "Can't sleep, love." The soft voice whispered. Eiri smiled softly, and titled back to look into violet eyes.  
"No, I had the dream again." Shuichi frowned his grip tightening around the blond before him.  
"Wanna, tell me about it?" Eiri turned his head, so that his head rested against Shuichi's chest. The gentle sound of his loves heart, relaxed him slightly.  
"I don't remember. I never remember." Eiri shifted slight.  
' He sounds so sad.' Shuichi thought. He sighed; this had been the 5th time in the last week that he had awoken to find his lover gone from their bed. "Come on love, let's go back to bed." Shu tugged Eiri's arm guiding him up from the chair, and back into the bedroom.  
The blond layback against the pillows, Shuichi wound his arm about the older mans shoulder, and began to hum softly. Then he began to sing. It was an old song, but he no longer recalled from where he had heard, but it always made him feel better. He hoped it did the same for his love.  
There is a place I call my own  
Where I can stand by the sea  
And look beyond the things I've known  
And dream that I might be free  
The words floated threw the room, guiding the troubled thoughts of a restless man into a deep sleep that he hadn't seen since he awoke from his coma almost a year ago.  
Shuichi, smiled down at his now peacefully sleeping lover. ' I don't know if I want you to remember Eiri. You remember us, and the other. Isn't that enough? All I want is for you to be happy, and you are happy now. So why do want to remember the man that hurt you. I don't understand why such horrid memories would want to be remembered, but I know how you must feel with out them. So will help you remember.' He bent placing a gentle kiss on gold stands of hair, and then he to slept. 


	2. Memories Remembered

Shuichi sat against the wall trying in vane to think of a new song, but he kept think of Eiri, and his nightmares. He shivered, at the thought of the frightened look that appeared in his lover's eyes, when he woke from those terrors that plagued his sleeping world.  
He could hear the clicking of computer keys down the hall. Eiri had been in there for days. "I hope he isn't turning back into his old cranky, workaholic self again. I was just getting used to this new Yuki....Eiri."  
Eiri sat before his computer, his fingers raced across the keys as if he were possessed. The flashes of hands all over him. Evil hate filled eyes. The pain. They all filled his mind. The only way he knew how to get rid of them was to get them out of him. It's what he had been doing for years. "Wait, how do I know that?" His fingers paused for a moment, before they started moving again, this time faster then before.  
He didn't know how long he had been in there. His back was stiff, his fingers cramped, but he didn't care. He barely even knew what he was typing.  
People laughing, at a younger form of himself, his mother dieing. Pain, loneliness, hatred, anger, fear. All these emotions washed threw him, as his fingers pressed small keys.  
He stopped suddenly, for the first time he realized, truly realized that the things he was seeing in his mind eye, were himself. They were his memories. As the sorrow washed over his soul, he wished to once again forget.  
The door slid open behind him, "Eiri, are you alright. I was wandering if you were hungry? You've been here for almost 4 days."  
Eiri jumped, turning in his chair, he smiled. "I'm starving. What do you say we go out to eat? I have something to tell you."  
Shuichi returned his loves smile and the two walked out of the apartment together. Shuichi couldn't help but smile the whole night. Everything seemed so perfect. 


	3. Given love, tragedy awaits

Shuichi's eyes scanned over the crimson rug, and white walls. A signal candle was placed at the centre of each table. The white tapers, seemed to loom in the shadows. As they were seated, a waitress pulled out a lighter; the wick burst into life, casting back the shadows, and the secrets they held.  
"Order what ever you want." Eiri whispered, his eyes sparkled in the light of the candle.  
Shuichi didn't know what to think of the whole situation. 'Yuki has never done anything like this before, but then he's not Yuki any more. He's Eiri.' He sighed softly.  
Their food came quickly and the couple ate in silence. Finally Shuichi couldn't stand it any more. He had never been a good one for keeping quiet. "Eiri, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
Eiri started look up at his love, his other half. "I just thought I would tell you that I... I'm starting to remember." He all but whispered.  
Shuichi sat, paralysed in his place. He gazed at Eiri for a long moment. "Does this mean, you want me to start calling you Yuki again?"  
Eiri watched the pink haired boy for a long second, the saddened look that had spread across his beautiful features. "Of course not, Shuichi." He smiled kindly, trying not to allow the misery of that name to wash over him. He fought it away along with the tears that welled in his eyes.  
Shuichi, however, sensed his lover's distress. He reached across the table gathering Eiri's hand in his own. He smile," Ai- shiteru, Eiri."  
Eiri lent across the table, taking the younger boys lips into his own. The kiss wasn't forceful, like the ones given by Yuki, but soft, and gentle. Their lips pressed together, devouring the taste of each, and the passion that flowed between them was like nothing either had ever felt. 


	4. Tragedy

They arrived home late that night. The apartment was dark, and cryptic. Eiri entered the dark house, Shuichi close behind him.  
A hand reached out covering the young boys mouth as the lights flashed on, filling the living room with harsh electric, yellow lights.  
Eiri jumped, as the lights flicked on, knowing he had not turned them on himself. He turned to see Hiro holding Shuichi, a knife held to the pink haired boys throat. "Hiro, what the hell do you think you are doing!?" he yelled taking a step forward.  
"Stay back, don't you dare move, or I'll cut his throat where he stands! Shuichi is mine. Always was, if you think I am going to let you destroy a lifetime of unspoken promises you've got another thing coming! I LOVE HIM!"  
Eiri stared for a second, unable to believe what he had just heard. 'Hiro, love Shuichi.... well that explains a lot.' "Let him go, Hiro..." he trailed off as gunshots rang threw his ears, and locks of red hair flashed across his eyes. "It was you. You were the one that day in the crowd, you shot me."  
"Hiro smirked at Eiri's stunned expression. ' This is perfect. I couldn't have planned it better myself.' "Over to the couch Mr. Author. If I can't have Shuichi, no one can!"  
"You've been hanging around with Tohma, way to much." Eiri scoffed, his face becoming stern, and grim. A semi- cruel laugh slipped from his lips. ' This better work,'  
Shuichi flinched at the sound of that harsh laugh. ' No, not again. Not Yuki again. Give me Eiri back. Give him back. Yuki was great, but Eiri was the truth behind all of his masks.' Shuichi thought hopelessly.  
"You seem to have forgotten something, Hiro. I have killed and I would have no qualms over doing it again, if it meant saving the life of the one thing in this world that really meant anything to me." A malicious smile spread across his face. Hiro took a step back, in surprise. He knew that look. It was the same look Yuki gave, Taki Aizawa every time he showed his face. "Now Hiroshi, would you like to hand over my lover."  
Hiro released Shuichi. The Blond opened his arms to his small love, welcoming him into his protective embrace.  
A click sounded through the apartment, the two turned coming face to face with the black barrel of a handgun.  
Eiri reached out, shoving Shuichi aside. He faced the gun with a stony face. His expression was unreadable, his eyes cold and icy. "Come on Hiroshi, if you me dead, then shoot. Face the hatred your best friend would have for you, for killing me. Feel the coldness that engulfs your soul, after you pull the trigger, releasing that fatal bullet."  
Hiro cocked the gun, slowly. His hands shook, as his finger pressed the trigger. The bang echoed off the walls, and seemed to fill every particle of the house. The bullet zoomed threw the air. Eiri closed his eyes awaiting the pain, as the bullet buried itself deep within his flesh, but the pain never came.  
A soft thud, a gasp of pain. Eiri lowered his eyes to see Shuichi lying on the rug, blood gushing from the hole in his shoulder. He knelt beside his fallen lover.  
Hiro stood in shock near the door. ' What have I done. I loved him. I do love him. My gods what have done.' He felt two sets of hands grab hold of him. He looked up at Tohma and a very stern looking Ryuichi.  
Tohma looked at Hiro, his expression as unreadable as Eiri's had been a few moments ago. "I had a feeling you were up to something. After all you did steal K's gun.  
"Did I hear my name? I cops are their way, along with an ambulance." He reached out, taking the gun from Hiro and sliding it into his holster. "Oh, and by the way, if you put one scratch my gun you will be dead before you ever hit trial!" K smiled grabbing Hiro and dragging him out of the room.  
Eiri however, heard nothing of the commotion going on around him. Shuichi lay in his arms, blood flowed everywhere. "You saved my life Shuichi. Ai- shiteru, Shuichi.  
Sirens screamed. Ten minutes later, the group once again, found themselves deep within the depths of dark hospital rooms.  
Eiri paced, from one end of the waiting room to the other. Wandering desperately, what had become of his fallen lover?  
  
(Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for all your great reviews. Please don't kill me for this chapter I will but date soon. Love you much, FireMageSky) 


	5. When dreams become realities

The room was dark; the sun had just begun to rise over the horizon. Eiri stood within the doorway; the lights behind him silhouetted his tall form. He stepped into the room; his hands lay shaking at his side. His shoes made a soft shuffling sound on the floor. He sat heavily at the edge of the bed.  
  
He reached out brushing a limp lock of pink hair from Shuichi's face. Gentle eyes fluttered open, looking up. Golden eyes met violet ones. "Shuichi Shindou...you Baka." Shuichi flinched at the harsh words. The he saw something fall from his beloved's eye. A single crystal tear flowed down Eiri's cheek, catching the rays of the sun. Making it appear to be a jewel as it fell to the floor.  
  
"If you ever do anything so stupid again I will personally put an end to your life." Shuichi smiled to himself. "You, had me worried sick. Gods, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. You are the only thing I have in this world, and I will not lose you." The tears streaked his cheeks. Shuichi stared up at him not knowing what to say, or think. All he wanted to do was cry. ' Perhaps Yuki, and Eiri have finally found a way to live in the same body.'  
  
Eiri lifted his lovers hand bringing it to his lips, he kissed it gently. Then taking a band from his pocket he slipped it onto his finger.  
  
The ring was embroidered with silver Celtic knots; it gleamed in the early morning light. "On the inside of this ring Shuichi, it says that no matter what comes between us. I will always be with you. No one will take you away from me. Shuichi will you marry me?"  
  
Shuichi lay in total stunned silence. He stared at Eiri in disbelief. It was like his mind had stopped working. He dreamed of this moment for so long, but he had always thought it would remain just a simple dream.  
  
'Did he say he wanted me to marry him. I...I..I' "YES," Shuichi yelled wrapping his arms around Eiri's neck. " I love you, Yuki."  
  
"Don't call me that any more." Shuichi smiled to himself, as Eiri laid him back in bed. For the first time since Yuki came back from New York he thought everything would be ok.  
  
Note: Final chapter at last, well I hope you guys enjoyed. I've gotten a couple reports on bad grammer so I have a beta reader now. So any other complaints and you can take up it up with her. Well thx for reading. Love ya, FireMageSky 


End file.
